1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket, and more particularly, to an IC socket having a plurality of aligning elements adapted to corporately define a receiving cavity for snugly accommodating the IC package therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (IC) packages, are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the IC packages require prior burning in to test their durability. The IC packages are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the IC packages are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. Thus, an IC socket is used to receive the IC package therein, and to electrically connect the IC package with a burn-in board for operation of the IC package at a high temperature.
The conventional IC socket, such as disclosed in Japanese patent application publication NO. H10-125426 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990, typically comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals received therein, a cover pivotally attached to one end of the insulative housing and defining an open position and a closed position, and a locking member mounted on one end of the cover and having a latch locked with the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving space having interior positioning walls for snugly accommodating the IC package therein. In use, the cover is firstly rotated to the vertical open position, and the IC package is seated into the receiving space of the insulative housing. Then the cover is rotated to the horizontal closed position and locked by the locking member engaging with the insulative housing. At last, the IC package is placed on the terminals and sandwiched between the insulative housing and the cover.
However, the IC socket mentioned-above can only match with one given type of IC package, so different types of chips need corresponding types of IC sockets. It increases the manufacturing cost of applying corresponding IC sockets. On the other hand, the IC socket is usually molded by a particular socket die. To reduce the cost of manufacturing, the particular socket die can be readily modified to accommodate another type of IC socket for another type of IC package. But this method may take a plenty of time and expense.
In view of the above, an improved IC socket which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.